Wake Me UP
by callmemonster
Summary: Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk membangunkanku dari mimpi yg berbelit bak benang kusut ini. Cinta, Persahabatan, Waktu, Sekolah. Semua yg saling berhubungan... P Jihoon, L Daehwi, A Hyungseob. Panwink, Winkdeep, Jinhwi, Panseob. [chapt] R&R plz...
1. Prolog

Prolog

 ** _Park Jihoon_**

 ** _Lee Daehwi_**

 ** _Ahn Hyungseob_**

 ** _Yoo Seonho_**

 _Friendship!_

 _Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk membangunkanku dari kenyataan yang berbelit bak benang kusut ini._

...

Kita terlalu dekat, menjadikan ketidaknyamanan bagi satu orang lainnya. Mempertanyakan apakah bersahabat bisa menjadikan batasan untuk yang lainnya bergabung bersama?

Jihoon menganggap Daehwi sebagai salah satu dari orang terdekatnya, seperti halnya sahabat. Karena dia masih mengingat bahwa mereka pernah berteman sewaktu di Taman Kanak-Kanak dan cukup dibilang akrab. Setelah lulus dari sana, mereka terpisah sampai dipertemukan kembali ketika Senior High School. Tapi Daehwi tidak tahu apakah mereka telah bisa menamakan mereka bersahabat atau tidak.

Sedangkan Daehwi dan Hyungseob telah saling bersahabat lama sejak Junior High School. Mereka selalu bersama, tetapi terpisah karena jurusan masuk Senior High School. Daehwi memilih masuk kelas Science, sedangkan Hyungseob di kelas Sosial.

Daehwi telah berulang kali membujuk Hyungseob untuk memilih kelas yang sama, tapi Hyungseob beralasan bahwa otaknya tidak kuat jika berada di kelas Science yang terkenal akan banyaknya kegiatan langsung.

Mereka bertiga dan teman lainnya tidak pernah mengungkit hal tema sahabat. Karena jika mereka bersama, itu cukup. Itu pikir Jihoon.

Tapi, Daehwi masih belum memikirkan akan hal tersebut. Sampai Hyungseob mengatakan ketidaknyamanannya atas kedekatan bak sahabat lama antara Jihoon dan Daehwi.

.

.

 _Prolog END_

.

.

.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 _Hai... Setelah perdebatan batin mengenai ff ini akan dipublish atau tidak. Akhirnya inilah yg terjadi... Ini debut saya di FFNet, dan tentang Produce101 ofc. Karena saya bucin ff mereka. Yah, walau bukan di akun ini..._

 _Ini sebenarnya kisah nyata saya, tapi pasti akan saya bumbui mecin sedikit biar seedaapp hehe..._

 _Mengenai ada humornya atau tidak... Sepertinya akan ada saya masukkan beberapa... karna hidup bukan melulu kusut lah..._

 _Daaannn, saya bukan tipe orang yang pandai membuat sebuah kalimat menjadi lucu, jika ada kegaringan, saya mohon maaf..._

 _Mohon Reviewnya agar saya bisa percaya diri dengan ff perdana saya *hormat*_

 _Callmemonster_

 _Jambi, 28 februari 2018, 19:0_ 3 _WIB_


	2. 1 Bersatu Kembali & Rumitnya Cinta

Chapter 1

 ** _Park Jihoon_**

 ** _Lee Daehwi_**

 ** _Ahn Hyungseob_**

 ** _Yoo Seonho_**

 _Friendship! Drama!_

 _Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk membangunkanku dari kenyataan yang berbelit bak benang kusut ini._

...

Jihoon dan Daehwi bertemu kembali saat upacara masuk _Senior High School_.

Teman sekolah lamanya berada di barisan yang berbeda. Dan mereka sedang melepas rindu dengan yang lainnya setelah sempat berpisah sementara.

Memang pada dasarnya Jihoon sulit untuk beradaptasi, dia hanya menempeli orang yang dia ingat pernah diajaknya berbicara. Tidak, bukan pemalu. Hanya tidak nyaman langsung dekat dengan seseorang yang baru.

Hari itu dia bertemu dan langsung akrab dengan Daehwi karena sekelompok untuk dibimbing berkeliling sekolah oleh senior.

Mereka juga sekelompok ketika ditugaskan oleh senior untuk membuat kue peringatan masuknya mereka ke _SHS._

Sayang. Setelah itu, mereka berpisah kembali karena berada di kelas yang berbeda.

Hanya Jihoon seorang yg berasal dari sekolah lamanya. Semakin sulitlah dia beradaptasi, dan terpuruk beberapa saat. Tetapi beruntungnya dia disatukan kembali bersama Seonho, sahabat masa kecilnya. Mereka akrab karena orangtua yang saling mengenal. Tetapi Seonho pindah rumah saat itu, dan Jihoon tidak pernah tau rumahnya dimana lagi.

Setelah kurang dari satu semester, akhirnya Jihoon akrab dengan teman-teman satu kelasnya. Berkat Seonho juga yang telah membantunya. Termasuk dengan teman satu geng Daehwi sejak masa _Junior_ , Dongbin.

Jihoon kenal semua anggota geng Daehwi, tapi hanya sebatas kenal. Kecuali Dongbin. Karna Daehwi bercerita bahwa Dongbin sedikit _introvert_ atau memang mengasingkan diri.

Dari kabar teman sekolah lama Dongbin, dia murid yang pintar. Dia mempertahankan juara 1 di sekolah lamanya.

Kemudian ingatlah dia, dulu sempat mendengar kabar bahwa juara 4 di sekolah lamanya adalah juara 12 di sekolah mereka.

Setelah mendengarnya, tentu saja Jihoon semakin rendah diri, sekaligus merasa tertantang. Sekolah lamanya hanyalah sekolah yang sedikit peminatnya. Murid laki-lakinya kebanyakan berandalan. Tetapi di pertandingan bidang olahraga, sekolah Jihoon lah pemenangnya.

Jihoon hanya sekali merasakan menjadi juara 1. Sempat terpikir untuk pindah ke kelas lain, tapi tidak ada yang ingin bertukar kelas dengannya. Akhirnya Jihoon pasrah.

Jihoon dan Daehwi duduk sebangku atas saran Seonho. Yang kemudian menjadi akar bergabungnya Jihoon ke rombongan Daehwi.

...

Pada semester satu, Jihoon telah mendapatkan kekasih hatinya. Guanlin. Senior kelas akhir sekolahnya. Jihoon yang sangat polos dengan kata cinta, masih lugu dan tanpa sadar memberikan sebagian hatinya untuk Guanlin.

Mereka dipertemukan karena aplikasi _chatting_ , saling punya kontak tapi tidak pernah mengobrol. Hanya sekedar punya kontak. Sampai pada saat itu, Jihoon adalah seorang penyuka _game_ mengupdate tentang salah satu permainannya di aplikasi _chat_ tersebut.

Guanlin yang maniak _game_ melihatnya, kemudian itulah awalnya. Mereka sering mengobrol di _chat_ tentang _game_ yang mereka mainkan, kemudian saling merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Guanlin meminta Jihoon menjadi kekasihnya. Jihoon bimbang, dia tidak percaya diri.

 _Kenapa bisa ada seseorang yang hampir sempurna seperti Guanlin menyukainya? Apakah ini sebuah_ prank?

Tidak langsung menerima, Jihoon bercerita tentang Guanlin dan pernyataan cintanya untuk Jihoon kepada tetangga sekaligus senior teman sejak kecilnya. _Mereka satu angkatan, tentu saja saling mengenal, bukan?_

Tetangganya berkata bahwa Guanlin adalah seseorang yang pekerja keras. Tapi, tentu saja Guanlin manusia, dia punya kekurangan yaitu tempramennya buruk, mudah tersinggung. Tapi dia tidak kasar.

Tetangganya mengatakan tidak ada salahnya mencoba, menikmati masa-masa _Senior HS_ bersama Guanlin tidak ada salahnya. Jika memang berhenti di tengah jalan, itu berarti dia menjadi awal sekaligus pembelajaran untuk cinta yang lain kedepannya.

...

Hubungan Jihoon dan Guanlin telah berjalan 4 bulan. Jihoon masih merasa canggung karna Guanlin adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Mereka tetap manis walaupun begitu, jika tidak bertemu langsung, mereka akan mengobrol lewat pesan _game_ yang mereka mainkan. Menertawakan keirian dan kekesalan angggota lain karena mengobrol dengan _sedikit_ mesra di sana.

Guanlin mengajarkan Jihoon untuk bisa percaya diri. Ketika mereka kencan, Guanlin menjadi sosok yang aktif mengajak Jihoon berbicara.

Jihoon juga sering diajak bergabung dengan teman-teman Guanlin. Dan dari sanalah dia mendengar sesuatu yang awalnya tidak dihiraukan Jihoon, yang secara tidak langsung akan menjadi alasan bagi mereka untuk berpisah.

 _Sungwoon_...

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Ada apa dengan umi Sungwoon???

Makasih untuk kak _tryss-_ nim yg udah bersedia baca dan ngereview story acu yg tijel iniㅠ

Btw, butuh masukan... _bagusnya cerita ini gini aja atau butuh dialog?_

Ga menjamin, kalo pake dialog malah bikin paham cerita, ya... Emang udah dasarnya story ini tijel dari awal...

Tapi, kalo emang ga nyaman bacanya yg cuma gini tanpa dialog atau butuh dialognya, bakal aku buat di chapt selanjutnya

Setelahnya jangan kabur tapi, yaa...

salam,

 _Callmemonster_

 _Jambi_ , _2 Maret 2018, 16:_ _30_ WIB


End file.
